oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Bounty Hunter Tweaks
With the release of Bounty Hunter a huge number of Old School players have made their way to the wilderness to hunt down their targets. This week's update sees a number of tweaks to the Bounty Hunter system as well as some additional rewards to spend your bounties on. Target kill timer After killing your target you will now receive a 1 minute timer before being assigned another. This change has been made to give people an opportunity to pick up their loot and bank before being faced with someone new to hunt down. This should make the timing of receiving a target a bit more convenient. You no longer have to worry about having your target jump you while you're looting, you can restock and be ready to give them a real run for their money. Interrupting combat We have made a few changes to the way that interrupting combat works in Bounty Hunter worlds. *Players can now attack their targets when even if their target is already in combat with a monster or another player. *In 1 - 5 wilderness you cannot be attacked by rogues if you are attacking your target. This change will help you fight the person you want to be fighting without fear of your combat being repeatedly interrupted. It will also make sure that people PKing in Bounty Hunter worlds are able to attack their target at all times. Emblem downgrades The emblem upgrade system is one that players have been loving since the release of Bounty Hunter. The achievement of hitting tier 10 is one that is difficult to match and that is something we would like to preserve. In order to ensure that only the best Bounty Hunters are making it up to the higher tiers, emblems will now be downgraded as they are dropped on death. For example, if you kill an player that has a tier 7 emblem in their inventory you will find a tier 6 emblem in their loot pile, not the tier 7 that they lost. This change still allows you to be rewarded based on what your opponent is holding but it makes sure that emblems are not endlessly being upgraded (even if the players holding them die). Getting to tier 10 is an impressive feat and it should be one that is as exclusive to skilled Bounty Hunters as possible. Rune pouch The rune pouch is now available for purchase from the Bounty Hunter rewards shop for 1,200,000 bounties. This item will allow you to store up to 16,000 of 3 types of runes, cutting down the impact on your inventory spaces when using magic. You can use the runes from within the pouch, no need to take them out in order to cast your spells. They don't come cheap and are always lost on death, make sure to use yours wisely. The rune pouch is not tradeable. Clue box You can now purchase a clue box from the Bounty Hunter rewards shop. This will set you back 100,000 bounties. The clue box will protect any clue scroll you have when you die in the wilderness, guaranteeing that you keep it. As long as you have the clue box in your inventory your clue scroll will be safe. No more will you need to fear pesky PKers on your deep wilderness clue scrolls, your clue is safe and sound as long as you have a clue box. Emblem trader skulling Getting a skull is something simple that can end up causing quite a bit of frustration in the wilderness. Players without skulls will often attack other, unsuspecting players just to get a skull, accidentally hitting their vengeance and wasting their food. In order to get past this simple annoyance, we have now added an option on the emblem trader to get a skull. This means that you can be ready to fight before you even enter the wilderness, no more running around trying to find someone your level to hit. Climbing boots Climbing boots are another small addition to the store made with this update. Instead of buying them one at a time from Tenzing for 12gp each, you can now buy them for 5400 bounties from the emblem trader. Goblin invasion - General Danknuck After yet another failed attempt to overthrow Falador, the goblins are now pulling out all the stops. General Danknuck, a higher up amongst the goblin forces, is now heading the charge on Falador himself in one last attempt to take out the guards and white knights. Grab your RPG and make your way to Falador to help fight off the pesky goblins and their General. Those of you fighting for the goblin forces for the past few weeks will find that you have been booted out, not to be trusted, after their repeated failures. You can now choose to join the opposing forces and defend Falador or watch from the sidelines as the white knights try to eliminate your little green friends. In other news... *Dareeyak, Carrallangar, Annakarl & Ghorrock teleport tabs are now right-click break. *The Emblem Trader now always appears on top of other players. *The magic shortbow scroll examine info now refers to a magic shortbow. *Added various kingdom management messages to the game filter. *The BH Kill streak overlay toggle setting is now remembered over logout. *More PvP kill taunts have been added and shall appear as normal when you successfully kill another player. Next week we will be bringing you the first of the updates offered in content poll #25. Discuss this update on our forums. Make sure to catch the Old School developer Q&A at 5pm BST over on the RuneScape Twitch! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team